


В моих глазах вся тяжесть мира...

by bellemelody



Category: Vatanim Sensin
Genre: F/M, Love Poems, Poetry, wounded love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-03-04 12:52:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13365105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellemelody/pseuds/bellemelody
Summary: Сборник стихов





	1. В моих глазах вся тяжесть мира...

В моих глазах вся тяжесть мира,  
В моих словах вся горечь лжи,  
Давно утратил честь мундира  
Как жить мне дальше, подскажи?

Ты служишь будущему слепо,  
Сметая чувства на пути.  
Отдам тебе я звёзды с неба,  
Прошу, не позволяй уйти!

Я жил бессмысленно, бездумно,  
В людской толпе искал тебя.  
Не жди, чтоб мыслил я разумно,   
Глядя, как губишь ты себя.

В дали туман и боль утраты  
Мы выбор сделали давно.  
Войной с тобою мы закляты   
Нам много ли отведено?

Мы губим счастье по незнанию  
По глупости не ценим жизнь.  
Идём покорно на заклание  
Любимая, остановись!

Готов отдать все войны мира  
За счастье милой госпожи.  
Забыл давно я честь мундира  
Ты только за руку держи.

Я подарю тебе рассветы  
Мы позабудем про войну  
На все есть мирные ответы  
Держись же за руку мою! 

В твоих глазах все счастье мира  
В словах нет лишней суеты  
Мне наплевать на честь мундира   
Моя же Родина лишь ты!


	2. Бунтарка

Непримиримость в сердце,   
Гнев на кончике языка,   
Исписаны все страницы,   
Ранить пером ловка. 

Метают глаза кинжалы,   
Яд извергают уста,   
Всегда наготове жало,   
Но жалит она себя. 

Как раб в той далекой пустыне,   
Что изнывает в жаре,   
Гордыню свою не отринет,   
Не сделает шаг к воде. 

Руки своей не протянет   
Сердце в броню закуёт   
Закроет замок в темнице   
Одна на луну запоёт. 

Тихо, почти незаметно   
Растает, уйдет весь лёд.   
И в храбром, непримиримом сердце   
Бутон любви зацветёт.


End file.
